With this ring
by JenLea
Summary: Willow helps to make Xander's final wish come true...to marry Spike. slash!


DISCLAIMER: You recognize them? I don't own them.

A/n- posted originally on livejournal. Now over here for your enjoyment...

"Let me get this straight." Willow stares at the gentle curve of her belly, mainly because she is unable to see past it to the linoleum floor. "You want to get married." She inhales slowly, her left hand rubbing at her belly. "Like married with a ceremony and flowers...?"

"Yeah. Married with a ceremony and flowers." Spike glances to the sleeping Xander. "He doesn't have long to live. He wants this. Figure that this is the least I can do for him." He sighs. "Can you help me?"

Willow sharply inhales. She knows how hard it is for Spike to ask for help, especially in a situation like this.

"I can help." Suddenly, the baby jabs its foot into her bladder. "Ow. Stop that!" She isn't sure if the baby can hear her but just in case it can, she's going to keep speaking.

Willow's not sure of much these days. Even the typical "lesbian has a baby with her gay best friend" isn't playing the way it would with anyone else. Then, once you factor in the dying best friend/father/sperm donor, the slayer partner and the Vampire godfather...life isn't much that can be predicted.

Right now, the only thing that she is certain of is that she has to do what she can to help make Xander's last days great and if that involves hospital wedding planning...then so be it.

"What do you need?" She closes her eyes, trying to keep a mental list. When she wishes for a piece of paper and a pen, she's surprised that Spike has one ready for her. "Thank you."

Spike clears his throat, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Weddings were different in my day. I think Xan would want something simple. Nothing elaborate. Small guest list. You two and the watcher. Maybe Wells?"

From the way Spike is gazing around, it's clear to Willow that he has no idea what he's doing.

"I'll take care of it. You just be there for him." She winces, doubling over as the baby kicks her in the spine. "Ow."

"You alright?" Spike asks.

"Just fine. The kid decided to test its kick boxing skills on my insides. I can't decide if it's a boy or a girl though. Xander says girl. I say boy. What do you think?"

"Going to side with my pet there. I feel like it's a girl. What are you liking for names?"

"Maybe Antigone for a girl. Graysen for a boy" Willow shrugs. "I'm really not sure."

"Antigone Rosenberg-Summers. It has quite the ring to it- I will say." Spike smirks.

"I need to get off my feet." Willow struggles to stand. "Plus Buff will kill me if I don't have a good dinner. We have reservations at the Italian place up the street. I'll keep you company later?"

Spike helps her up, hoisting her to her feet. She silently thanks him.  
"Oh, before I forget, we're going to bring you a vial of special coffee. You need to eat too." She hugs him. "I promise I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," Spike sits in the hardback chair next to Xander's hospital bed. "I'm just going to stay with him. Be safe. Don't need anything tryin' to get my goddaughter."

Can't believe he's dying. she thinks as she navigates the corridors of the hospital. He shouldn't be dying. Oh God, what color roses do I get?

Willow's brain can be a funny place sometimes.

"You seem distracted," Buffy says, placing the wine goblet down. "Is everything okay? I mean...other than Xander?"

Sighing, Willow sets down her fork.

"They want to get married." She throws her arms up in the air. "They want to get married and I volunteered to make sure everything goes right. I don't know what I'm doing or how to pull it off. I just wanted to take the pain off Spike a little more. He's been doing everything to protect me so that I feel like I need to do this."

"Well, I'll help you," Buffy says matter-of-factly. "I love that girly stuff." She squeezes Willow's hands. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Buffy. I do trust you. We'll make one super good hospital wedding." Surprisingly, the words are heavy on her tongue. "Do you mind if I take this to go?" She pushes a piece of pasta around her plate.

"You okay? You didn't eat much."

"I'm fine. Feels like it's all baby and no stomach right now. I promise I'll eat when I get home." She holds up one finger to signal the waiter. "Plus she likes to kick right in the rib cage. I think she might have puppy sized feet. My mom told me that I had big feet when I was born but I think she might have been exaggerating. Who knows? My feet looked normal in baby pictures and..." She bites her tongue. "Sorry, I think I'm just nervous about the wedding. Not like I've ever planned one before." She holds her hand out to Buffy. "Can you help me up? I need to pee. This child is playing soccer with my bladder." She crosses her legs as Buffy hoists her to her feet.

"I'll take care of the bill and getting your food wrapped up. You do what you need to do and then we'll head over to the hospital."

Willow can't manage to get Xander out of her head. She loves him. She really loves him. All she has ever wanted was his happiness. Now, she doesn't know how much time she'll even really have with him.

If his last wish is to get married to the man of his dreams, she'll see to it. After all, what are friends for?


End file.
